Austin and Ally the future
by rauraandausllyshipper
Summary: Watch how Austin and Ally are through their future. Marriage, kid or maybe kids? Read and find out!


This story takes place as the future of Austin and Ally. One shot

"Come on Ally we're gonna get late" yelled Austin now being 26 years old. "Calm down Austin I'm coming" Ally yelled back.

After about 2 minutes Ally came downstairs wearing a very beautiful long blue dress and his little 2 year old son wearing a small little tux "Holy cow you look beautiful! Aww Alex you look so cute in that little tux of yours".

"Thwank you dada" (Thank you dada) said Alex in his little adorable voice. "Come on let's get going" said Austin.

The Moons got in the car and let for the movie premiere.

"Dada I want wittle swista or bwoder" (Dada I want a little sister) Alex said giggling, at this Ally started blushing like crazy. "What it's not like we haven't practiced or anything" Austin said smirking, "Oh shush" Ally said smiling.

Once they reached, Austin picked Alex up and Ally walked right beside him. There were paparazzi and interviewers EVERWHERE. A bunch of reporters came towards the Moons and asked them questions.

"So Austin and Ally how does it feel to have a little 2 year old" a random reporter asked. "It's really really great" Ally says smiling. "Are you guys planning for another one" another reporter asks. "Yeah I guess. We would love to have another little one running around the house" Austin says chuckling.

"So guys are you working on another album?" a reporter questioned. "Yeah I have my own album coming out this year and Austin does too" Ally answers smiling.

After all the questions, pictures and off course watching the movie, it was about 4 o'clock and the Moons decided to head home.

Once they got home, Austin and Ally changed into their normal clothes and went to Alex's room where he was sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars. "Momma anwd dada, I weally want wittle swista or bwoder" (Momma and dada, I really want a little sister or brother" Alex said sitting on Ally's lap.

"About that, Austin honey I need to tell you something" Ally said seriously. "Okay well what is it?" Austin asked seriously too. "Well you know how I've been a little sick for the past few days?" she asked. Austin nodded and Ally continued. "Well turns out...I'm pregnant!".

Hearing this Austin picked Ally up smiling and twirled her around. "What when did you find out?" Austin asked curiously. "I found out this morning!" Ally said excitedly.

"Dada what pwegnant?" (Dada what's pregnant) Alex asked confusion written all over his face. "Buddy, pregnant means that theres a little baby inside mommy's tummy" Austin explained.

"Is bwaby in mama's twummy my swista or bwoder? he asked. "Yup it's gonna be your brother or sister" said Ally smiling. "Yay! I gonna be bwig bwoder" (Yay! I'm gonna be a big brother) Alex said dancing around his room.

"He's so cute" Austin said watching his son. "Hmm do you think we should invite our family and tell them about the new baby tonight?" said Ally. "Yeah I think we should" said Austin.

At about 7 o'clock, Austin's parents, Ally's parents, Trish, Dez, Jimmy and Ronnie had all come for the dinner at the Moon's place. Once everyone sat down at the dining table, Ally announced that she had some news for everyone. "Well it turns out...I'm pregnant again!" Ally said smiling.

Everyone started congratulating her and Austin but when Ronnie Ramone, Ally's record manager came up he didn't look too happy out this. "Ally you're one of my biggest recording artists, if you leave for maternity leave, that will be 9 months and plus some more time till the baby gets a little older. You'll be gone for so long and then you have a baby to take care of. I don't think it will work, you won't have time for recording songs and shooting music videos when there's a little baby you have to take care of" Ronnie concluded.

Ally just gasped and Austin looked very mad. "My number 1 priority is my family, not my career. I want this baby and I don't care what you think." Ally said very mad now. "Alright then I guess you'll just have to manage your time then." Ronnie said sighing. "I will. I will manage my time. Thank you" said Ally.

After a while everyone left and Austin and Ally headed for bed. They first put Alex to bed and then they went up to their room. "Hey maybe we should go for an ultrasound" Austin suggested. "Yeah we do need one" Ally said. That night Austin and Ally went to bed smiling thinking of a new baby arriving in the family.

9 months after, Austin and Ally found themselves in a hospital holding a little baby girl. "What do you wanna name her?" Austin whispered. "Aubree. Aubree Melody Moon" Ally said looking down at the little baby girl.

Dez and Trish came in with Alex and set him on Ally's bed. "Momma this my wittle swista?" (Momma is this my little swista?) Alex asked pointing down to a sleeping Aubree. "Yes, this is your little sister, Alex. Her name is Aubree." Ally said smiling at Alex. "I wike thwat name" Alex said happily. "Me too buddy" Austin said smiling.

After all the family and friends came in, they congratulated them once again and held baby Aubree. After all the paper work was done, the Moon's headed for home. "Welcome home Aubree, this is where you're gonna grow up" said Austin and Ally in unison. **(****Remember that from any show? Hint hint. Good luck _). **

**Thank you guys for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and leave me some suggestions of stories I should do. Preferably please make it Auslly or Raura. Until next time, rauraandausllyshipper.**

**Instagram: ditawesome5 **

**Twitter: ditawesome5**


End file.
